UM Behavioral and Social Sciences, 2019-2020 Wikia
Behavioral and Social Sciences, 2016-2017 This forum is for BSS faculty to share useful information about their dept and the University of Montevallo. Helpful Reminders For preferred room numbers, teaching days and times, get your Fall/Spring schedule to Stacia as soon as the semester starts. Info about UMOM There is a vacuum in the storage closet on the second floor to the right of copier. The doors at UMOM lock at 830. Faculty can enter with their ID. Info about Comer It's the new Jeter (ask about that). Advising Direct struggling students to the Learning Enrichment Center for tutoring in any subject located in the Carmichael Library basement. Contact the Registrar with any complicated or difficult questions. Campus Resources The Harbert Writing Center is on the third floor of Comer. Walk-ins are welcome. Counseling Services are available to students Monday through Friday, 8-5, in the lower level of Main Hall. 665.6245. After hours call the Crisis Center at 205.323.7777. UMPD is at 665.6155. Useful web links Faculty Annual Review - FAR: https://moss.montevallo.edu/far/default.aspx Campus and BSS Events You'll need to have academic regalia for Founders' Day, on October 13. You can rent regalia from the university. Morning classes will be cancelled on Founders' Day. This may affect your course schedules. Grants and Travel Money Grants of up to 2K are available for teaching initiatives and research projects. Consider applying for a grant during your first semester. The deadline is typically September 25. https://legacy.montevallo.edu/fdc/FundingOpportunities/Summer_Stipend.shtm BSS places a priority on getting junior faculty to conferences. MISC. Dr. Barone is always looking for a weight lifting partner. 2016-2017 University Calendar Fall Semester 2016 ' August 19 Registration for new students Registration - Undergraduate and Graduate August 22 Classes begin Late Registration Payment deadline for Fall Semester registration Aug. 22-Aug. 26 Drop/Add period August 26 Last day for refund for dropped course/s September 5 Labor Day Holiday (University closed) October 10 Mid-Semester week begins October 13 Founders’ Day October 21 Last day for course or semester withdrawal (all students) October 31 Spring semester and Summer term registration begins for all currently enrolled graduate students November 2 Spring semester and Summer term registration begins for all currently enrolled undergraduate students November 23-25 Thanksgiving holidays (University closed) November 28 Classes resume December 1-2 Classes meet as scheduled; however, no exams or quizzes may be administered, and no other graded assignments may be due. See '' '' Fledgling'' for additional information. December 5-9 Final examinations December 9 Commencement at 5:00 p.m. Dec. 19 – Jan. 1 Holidays (University closed) '''Spring Semester 2017 January 2 University opens January 10 Registration for new students Registration – Undergraduate and Graduate January 11 Classes begin Late Registration Payment deadline for Spring Semester registration January 11-18 Drop/Add period January 16 Martin Luther King Jr. holiday (University closed) January 18 Last day for refund for dropped course/s February 8-11 College Night and Homecoming activities February 10 No Classes February 27 '' Mid-Semester week begins March 17 Last day for course or semester withdrawal (all students) '' *March 24 Spring holidays for students and faculty begin at 5:00 p.m. *April 3 Classes resume at 8:00 a.m. April 10 Fall semester registration begins for all currently enrolled graduate students April 12 Fall semester registration begins for all currently enrolled undergraduate students April 27-28 Classes meet as scheduled; however, no exams or quizzes may be administered, and no other graded assignments may be due. See'' '' '' Fledgling'' for additional information. May 1-5 Final examinations May 6 Commencement (TBA) Summer Semester 2017 May Term 2017 May 8 Registration Classes begin Payment deadline for May Term registration May 9 Last day for refund for dropped course/s May 17 Mid-term May 18 Last day for course or term withdrawal (all students) May 26 Final examinations May 29 Memorial Day holiday (University closed) Summer I 2017 May 30 Registration Registration for new students for Summer I & II May 31 Classes begin Payment deadline for Summer I registration Last day to add courses Last day to late register June 1 Last day for refund for dropped course/s June 9 Classes do not meet June 14 Mid-term June 16 Classes do not meet June 19 Last day for course or term withdrawal (all students) June 23 Classes do not meet June 29 Classes do not meet June 30 Final examinations Summer II 2017 July 3 Registration July 4 Independence Day holiday (University closed) July 5 Classes begin Payment deadline for Summer II registration Last day to add courses Last day to late register July 6 Last day for refund for dropped course/s July 14 Classes do not meet July 19 Mid-term July 21 Classes do not meet July 24 Last day for course or term withdrawal (all students) July 28 Classes do not meet August 3 Classes do not meet August 4 Final exams Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse __FORCETOC__